


I Could Be Your Next Mistake

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Hange Zoë, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Grinding, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, One Night Stands To Dating, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Texting, Trans Auruo, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, auruo drinks girly drinks, literally this is just 5000+ words of gay, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: As the bartender brings out the bottle to refill the cups, the Tiny Drinking Warrior-that’s what he’s going to call him until he gets a name, he decides-shakes his head, and Auruo wonders for a heartbreaking moment if he’s giving in and accepting defeat. Then, Tiny Drinking Warrior reaches out, snatches the bottle from his hands, and downs the other half of it.Auruo is in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be porn then it got long
> 
> id like to apologize in advance for this abomination of fiction

It was awe inspiring, for someone that small to be able to drink _that_ much liquor and still stay upright and semi-coherent. Drinking competitions were common in bars, but this was proving to be a fucking event. Auruo didn’t know him, but he needed to know him if his drinking capacity was anything to go by.

The short, black-haired man currently occupying the table near the center of the room, downed his next cup-his 14th, the scorekeeper announced-before slamming the glass back down on the table, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. His opponent, a much larger blonde guy, (who in Auruo’s humble opinion, looked like a fucking tool) hesitated under the shorter man’s stare. 

He was swaying, too much alcohol in his system to remain still, but still trying; Auruo can respect that, at least. Slowly reaching out for his next glass, he missed the first two times, having to really focus to pick it up.

The crowd watched with baited breath, completely quiet as the cup was brought up to his lips. As soon as the smell hit the blonde’s nose you could see him flinch, suppressing a more violent shudder before summoning all of his strength to knock it back, slamming it onto the table as the crowd roared.

Auruo was betting on the shorter one, watching from the bar, leaning back against the countertop, nursing his own drink. Fuck what anybody else says, sex on the beach’s are fucking delicious. He will fight you over this.

As the bartender brings out the bottle to refill the cups, the Tiny Drinking Warrior-that’s what he’s going to call him until he gets a name, he decides-shakes his head, and Auruo wonders for a heartbreaking moment if he’s giving in and accepting defeat. Then, Tiny Drinking Warrior reaches out, snatches the bottle from his hands, and downs the other half of it.

Auruo is in love.

If the crowd was loud when blonde fuckboy finished his cup, than the earth itself has opened up to scream now, and even Auruo cheers as blondie goes green and pulls away from the table, hauling off in the direction of the bathroom. Tiny Drinking Warrior slams the bottle on the table and stands up as a brown haired girl- boy(?), person, slams into him and shrieks his name, almost losing their glasses in the process.

The music is unreasonably fucking loud, but even with it Auruo can still hear what they’re screaming, Tiny Drinking Warrior-Levi, he learns-admirably still does not look like he’s about to vomit, something Auruo has the tiniest desire to do just watching crazy glasses over there shake him back and forth.

Now, Auruo isn’t very fond of tooting his own horn, but he’s good at talking his way out of shit, so in theory, he’ll be good at talking his way into stuff; like Levi’s pants. Operation: Get Laid is a go.

Lady Luck is smiling on him today it would seem, watching with barely contained glee as Levi managed to seperate crazy glasses from his person, making his way towards the bar where Auruo had been sitting the better half of his night. Tiny Drinking Warrior is his new hero.

When Levi gets over to the bar, it’s all Auruo can do not to stare, from a distance he is attractive, but nothing compares to how he looks up close. Levi’s lips are thin, a constant bored expression on his face that Auruo absolutely adores. His cheeks are flushed, he notices, most likely from all the alcohol on his system, but god did it look pretty on his pale skin.

He orders another whiskey on the rocks and clearly Auruo is no match for this short ball of alcohol next to him but goddamn if he isn’t willing to come in 2nd. He is… decidedly not sober. There is absolutely no doubt about that, but Levi isn’t sober either, so maybe his drunk brain will work in his favor tonight.

“Drinkin’ all that shit ovr’ there s’ gonna be a mistake when tomorrow rolls ‘round.” His words slur together, but all Auruo can do is grin wide when Levi looks towards him, eyes focusing to look him over, studying him.

Auruo turns around at that, finally facing the bar again to resume leaning against it, turning his head towards Levi with the grin stretching wider as he lowers his voice in a stunning moment of clarity. “Want me to help you make another?”

It’s the alcohol, Levi decides, focusing on the shaky image of the man beside him. “You look like you know a lot about making mistakes.” Definitely the alcohol.

The fact that he can talk clearly while that fucking shitfaced is a true testament to this man’s strength, Auruo decides, loving the snark he received in response to his proposition. “Oh yeah baby, regular fuck-uper here. How ‘bout I give you a lesson in th’ joys of mistakes?”

He shouldn’t. If he were sober he would say no, not in the practice of taking people home, let alone in flirting like this. Hanji would be ecstatic, he thinks with a snort, with how much they had begged and pleaded for him to come out tonight, under the claim of “getting him out of his lonely but very clean shell.” So he had gone with them to their favourite gay bar, had the misfortune of Hanji dancing with him to a song he couldn’t understand due to the volume and then got hammered in the span of 15 minutes because some guy called him a light-weight twink.

His night has been wild, he could call it quits here, could go home and not talk to anybody for a week and Hanji would let him get away with it. Wouldn’t bother or complain or anything. He had a month of guaranteed silence from them about his social habits after tonight.

But the alcohol is making him feel warm and slightly giggly, and although his tolerance is high he still feels it. He re-focuses on the stranger beside him, blinking his eyes open. He doesn’t look bad, he thinks, weighing it in his head. To hell with it.

Why the fuck not?

The bartender gives him his whiskey and he knocks it back in one go, not bothering to wipe the droplets of alcohol from his lips before sliding the empty cup back over to him and turning to Mr. Mistake on his left.

“And where, exactly,” He begins, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “-do you think this ‘lesson’ of yours should take place?”

This 100% makes up for his shitty day. The heavens have opened up, angels are singing to him. Auruo Bossard: 1, Universe: 0. He can’t keep the grin off his face,  cheeks starting to hurt from holding it, as he takes Levi’s hand in his own, pulling him away from the bar towards the bathrooms. “I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind baby doll.”

Levi lets himself be pulled, alarms shutting off in his head as he accepts that he’s really, actually, doing this. He, Levi Ackerman, is going to fuck someone in some shitty bar bathroom. What a fucking day. “Blow me.” He replies, pushing back a smile and ignoring the fluttering in his stomach at the nickname.

“Gladly.” He purrs in response, pushing open the door, quickly listening for anyone in there with them before locking the bathroom door and pushing Levi up against the nearby wall.

Mr. Mistake is on him in a second, body pressing flush up against him, nails digging into his hips as teeth go to nip and bite at his neck, sucking hickeys into his skin. All Levi can do is breath, holding back moans as his fingers move up to weave in Mr. Mistake’s hair, god he doesn’t even know this man’s name.

And then hands are on his pants, undoing the buckle of his belt before popping the button out of his jeans. _‘Oh.’_ Levi thinks dumbly, watching the other man drop to his knees between his legs and yank his jeans down, hooking his fingers around the elastic waist of his briefs. _‘Oh, okay.’_ His brain isn’t working anymore, he can barely breath. And then his briefs are pulled down to the middle of his thighs and he can see the surprise register on his face. _‘Oh, right.’_

He almost wants to laugh despite the situation; ‘ _surprise! I’m trans’_ good job Levi, you did it. But Mr. Mistake just grins and presses forward with the same enthusiasm he had before and Levi actually moans at the first lick against his clit. His fingers weave again through curly locks, gripping and tugging to get his tongue where he wants it, whining and bucking against his face when he gets the message.

Mr. Mistake wastes no time, hands going to grip the back of Levi’s thighs, spreading his legs a bit more. He regrets nothing, tongue pressing in deeper and flicking against clit, earning another noise from the man above him.

It’s clear that Levi doesn’t sleep around a lot, if his sensitivity is anything to go by, and Auruo takes immense joy in making him squirm on his face. Levi isn’t afraid to take what he wants, and Auruo loves it, loves the way his hips jerk into his face, loves the way his fingers pull his hair pushing him deeper. This is the best fucking thing that’s happened to him all week.

His own briefs are gonna be a mess after this, he’s already wet and squirming, drinking in every moan that leaves Levi’s lips. He’s getting close, and already Auruo is mourning the inevitable loss of Levi’s taste in his mouth,

Levi’s hips start to thrust back more and Auruo lets him, whining in pleasure as Levi fucks himself on Auruo’s face. His nails dig into Levi’s thighs and he pulls him closer, lips wrapping around Levi’s clit as he _sucks_ and Levi comes undone.

His head drops back and his mouth opens up in a silent scream, body twitching and spasming as Auruo licks him through his orgasm, lapping up the slick that had dripped out of him, pressing one last lick against his clit before pulling back, letting Levi come down from his high.

It takes him a minute, and he knows for a fact he would have collapsed if not for the man under him, speaking of which-- Levi slowly manages to pull his head back up from where he had let it rest against the wall and look down at him. The sight that  greets him just makes the blush on his cheeks worse.

Mr. Mistake is sitting on his knees under him, hands still cradling Levi’s thighs and with the light he can see his own-- _stuff_ on his face. And he seems to have no problem with it, looking smug with himself as Levi slowly pieced himself back together.

Moving one hand from where it had tugged in his hair, Levi moves it to his chin, tilting his face up a bit. “That’s so gross.” He breaths, unable to keep the smile on his face. Mr. Mistake responds by licking his lips. Levi wants to kill him. 

“So how was it babe?” 

Levi wants to wipe that cheeky grin off his face. Instead he relaxes against the wall, thinking over what just happened. “Hmm, I don’t know…” He trails off, he still doesn’t know his name. 

“Auruo.”

“Auruo.” He echoes, it fits the man under him well. Only an idiot with the name Auruo would flirt by calling himself a mistake. 

“I think… I may need another lesson.” Tonight is just full of bad decisions, but… this may be the least shitty one he’s made. “Do you do home visits?”

Auruo looks like he just won the lottery.

* * *

Auruo’s hands are all over him in the cab ride over, grinding against him as Levi marks up Auruo’s neck like he did to his in the bathroom. It had been Levi’s turn to tug Auruo out, catching a cab and barely remembering to give the poor, poor driver his address. Auruo was of no help either, with the way he was kissing his neck while Levi was trying to think. 

It was so easy to melt in Auruo’s arms, it had been so long since someone had held Levi like this and he craved it, he wanted to lose himself in this man. God damn you alcohol. He has to muffle a moan in Auruo’s neck, when he grabs his ass and pulls him into his lap. Levi gets revenge by grinding himself against Auruo’s-- clit, _oh okay, trans party in the cab. Cool._

The cab driver seems ecstatic to get rid of them as they finally arrive at Levi’s apartment, Auruo pays, digging out more than enough cash from his wallet and practically throwing it at the cab driver as Levi tugs him towards the complex. One quick elevator ride up to the 3rd floor-complete with inappropriate grinding-and they’re outside of Levi’s door. He has to swat Auruo away briefly, unable to concentrate on unlocking the door with Auruo’s hands down his pants.

But then the door’s open and as soon as Levi tugs Auruo inside and they both kick off their shoes he slams him up against the door, meeting Auruo’s lips with his own. The kiss itself is a mess, gnashing teeth and way too sloppy but for them its perfect.

Auruo is _loud_ Levi realizes, with his hand in his pants, rubbing at Auruo’s clit with only the thin fabric of his briefs to dull the sensation. He whines and whimpers lets out all sorts of noises that Levi likes a lot more than he thought he would.

He doesn’t stop playing with him until Auruo’s falling apart under his touch, moaning breathlessly and twitching against his fingers. Right as Auruo’s about to come, he pulls away, ignoring Auruo’s whine of utter despair.

“Come on you big baby.” Levi teases, flashing a smirk at him before he drags Auruo away from the door towards his bedroom.

“You fuckin’ tease.” All Auruo receives in response is a wink, which makes him face burn.

As soon as Levi gets Auruo in his room he wastes no time pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him, and Auruo is momentarily stunned into silence as Levi pulls off his shirt and then his _binder_ and tosses it somewhere behind him.

Auruo could die tonight a happy man, all thanks to the gift from god currently grinding on him. It continues like that for awhile, grinding, kissing, and biting, trying to leave their mark on the other as clothes are slowly stripped till they're both naked pressed against each on.

Somewhere in the midst of it Levi had managed to get them in a position where they could scissor, well worth the ache in their legs as they ground against each other. Levi was flexible and Auruo loved it, loved the way he squirmed when it hit a good spot, loved how soft his breasts were and especially loved his ass.

Drool was sliding down his chin and in any other state of mind Levi would be disgusted, but he can’t bear to tear away from the kiss, to tear away from this disaster of a man making him squirm.

Levi’s nails dig into Auruo’s ass as he pulls their hips closer, grinding down hard against him, toes curling in pleasure. Auruo retaliates by lightly pinching one of Levi’s nipples between his fingers, rolling it between them and making Levi moan.

It’s sweaty and messy and entirely disgusting, but Levi’s never been happier to be dirty, breaking the kiss and biting hard enough to draw blood on Auruo’s neck. Evidently, Levi realizes, Auruo likes pain, if the way his hips jerk and still as he moans out his orgasm is anything to go by.

Levi is still turned on, halfway en route to orgasmtown via the pleasure train, and he’s not about to hop off mid track. He needs to stop making analogies while drunk. While Auruo is catching his breath, he pulls away, untangling sweaty limbs and reaching out to open up his nightstand pulling out a tube of lube and his favourite vibrator.

The vibrator catches Auruo’s attention immediately and he watches, entranced as Levi reaches down and presses his fingers inside himself, quickly making sure he was stretched enough for lubing up the vibrator, pushing it outside his entrance, and slowly pressing it in.

Auruo _whines_ as he watches, barely having come down from his orgasm but already getting turned on again, watching Levi take the 7-inch grey toy down to the hilt. As it presses in entirely Levi goes limp, letting out a breathy sigh before fiddling with the base, sliding on the vibration, hips jerking at the sudden pleasure.

Auruo takes that as his cue to press closer, hand going to replace Levi’s on the vibrator, pulling it out to the tip before pressing it back in. He starts slow, unsure of how Levi wants it, but he listens to what he says and when Levi’s kissed-red lips shakily open to moan out a request for ‘more’ he gives it to him.

They work together like that, with Levi rubbing his clit and Auruo fucking him with the vibrator, lips finding each others once more with moans and whimpers from Levi’s mixing with Auruo’s shaky gasps for air.

Levi comes quietly and Auruo thinks it’s adorable, watching the way his eyes roll back as his back arches is more than enough to bring him closer to the edge. He works Levi through his orgasm like he did before, teasing him to the brink of overstimulation before pulling the vibrator out, letting Levi slump against the bed.

Levi, however, is very good at bouncing back, and when he sees Auruo eyeing it he’s up and kicking almost immediately. He pushes Auruo back down onto his back and presses his fingers in, easing two into three before pulling his fingers out entirely. Auruo’s thighs tremble as Levi settles between them, getting more lube for the dildo and slathering it on before pressing the tip against his opening and pushing in. He takes his time, unlike when he had penetrated himself; he knows his own limits, Auruo’s he does not.

But Auruo takes to it like a duck to water, hips twitching back towards Levi’s hand, trying to take more in him.

“You ever use one of these before?”

“G-god, no.”

Levi smiles as he turns on the vibrations, cranking it up to the highest setting.

Auruo goes taut as a bow-string, back arching and legs wrapping around Levi, fisting in the blankets with a sudden scream before his eyes roll back. His hips jerk and shake, orgasm rocking through his body and Levi, mercifully, turns off the vibrations while he calms down. It's silent between them then, with only Auruo's stuttering gasps for air breaking the silence.

“I--” He swallows. “-need to buy one of those.”

Levi grins. Auruo knows only fear.

Levi turns the vibrations back on.

* * *

Levi manages to pull 2 more orgasms from him before he turns the vibrator off, giving Auruo a moment of rest before slowly pulling it out. He checks on him immediately, looking him over, entirely pleased with what he sees. 

His entire body is shaking, with dried drool and tear tracks on his face from when the pleasure became too much, but he looks overwhelmingly satisfied, boneless on the bed as Levi presses a kiss to his forehead before slipping out of bed to quickly retrieve a wet washcloth and to clean off the toy. 

When he gets back he cleans Auruo and himself off as much as possible, Auruo seems content to let him do as he pleased, watching with a lazy smile, completely relaxed. The last and final time Levi gets out of bed that night is to turn off the light switch, dropping the washcloth on his dresser with the promise to deal with it later before crawling in bed with Auruo, letting himself be pulled under the covers.

Levi has no complaints as he lets himself be spooned, enjoying how well Auruo fit pressed up against his back, mouthing lazy kisses on the nape of his neck. Finally letting his heavy eyes shut, he fell asleep, warm and content with Auruo following soon after.

Levi wakes up 3 hours later to the incessant vibration of his phone with Auruo’s hot breathing on his neck. _‘Why me?’_ he wonders, staring at the ceiling as if it would magically shut up whoever was calling him. His jeans are precariously balanced on the corner of the bed, most likely thrown there from where they had undressed in a frenzy earlier.

Mournfully he pulls Auruo’s arm away from where it was slung over his side, moving just enough to hook his finger into the belt loop of his jeans before tugging it over to him, laying back down in his spot and pulling Auruo’s arm back over him.

He fishes his phone out of his front left pocket and cringes as he turns the screen on, squinting as he muted the phone, going into the settings and turning the screen brightness all the way down before checking what the fuck was going on.

_[23 New Messages]_

_[3 Missed Calls]_

Just as he’s about to open up the messages, another call starts coming through. From Hanji, oh sweet fuck he just left them at the bar.

He denied the call, quickly opening up his messages to send them one before they lost their shit.

_[text: angry midget] what_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] LEVI YOU’RE ALIVE_

 

_[text: angry midget] why wouldn’t i be_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] YOU JUST DISAPPEARED ON ME YOU ASSHOLE_

_[text: shitty glasses] i just turned and you were g o n e_

_[text: shitty glasses] how was i to know the fate of my favourite shorty???_

 

_[text: angry midget] stop calling me that_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] YOU LEFT ME THERE TO D I E LEVI._

_[text: shitty glasses] ME_

_[text: shitty glasses] YOUR BEST FRIEND_

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

_[text: shitty glasses] ALONE_

_[text: shitty glasses] WITHOUT ADULT SUPERVISION._

_[text: shitty glasses] you were doing so well why’d you tear out of here like that!?!?_

 

_[text: angry midget] you wanna know why?_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] Y E S_

_[text: shitty glasses] at least have a good reason for abandoning me :(_

 

He sighed, opening up the camera mode on his phone and turning the flash on, Auruo seemed like a heavy sleeper. It’s probably fine.

  _‘Am I really doing this?’_ He thinks for quite possibly the millionth time in 24 hours, but he does it, making sure they were both covered up and snapping a quick photo. It doesn’t look too bad, with half of Levi’s body in the image, mainly showcasing the mop of curly hair behind him and the arm thrown over his waist. It was pretty damn obvious what had happened.

 Pretending he didn’t see the hickeys on his neck to avoid any embarrassment, he loads the image in the messenger and hits send.

 

_[Incoming image file]_

_[text: angry midget] are you happy now?_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] oh_

_[text: shitty glasses] my_

_[text: shitty glasses] god_

_[text: shitty glasses] YOU DID IT_

_[text: shitty glasses] MY LITTLE LEVI DID IT_

_[text: shitty glasses] OOOOHHH MY GODD_

_[text: shitty glasses] IM SO PROUD OF YOU, YOU LITTLE MIDGET_

_[text: shitty glasses] WE NEED TO HOST A PARTY_

 

_[text: angry midget] what_

_[text: angry midget] no_

_[text: angry midget] we need to do no such fucking thing_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] WAIT TILL I TELL ERWIN_

_[text: shitty glasses] THEY GROW UP SO FAST_

 

_[text: angry midget] HANJI_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] OKAY FINE_

_[text: shitty glasses] ALWAYS SHITTING ON MY PARADE LEVI!!!!_

_[text: shitty glasses] GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW BOY-TOY_

 

_[text: angry midget] can you feel it_

_[text: angry midget] can you feel me glaring_

_[text: angry midget] because i am_

_[text: angry midget] in your direction_

 

_[text: shitty glasses] <3 _

 

_[text: angry midget] fuck you_

 

He shut off his phone with a groan, putting it on his nightstand before rolling over in bed, pressing his face up against Auruo’s chest before slowly going back to sleep. 

* * *

When Levi woke up again it was well into the afternoon, and a glance at his clock confirmed the time to be 1:36 pm. He’s wasted half a day lazing in bed with someone he’s known less than 24 hours. He doesn’t regret it at all.

Auruo is snoring beside him, and despite how it should annoy him all it does is make his heart flutter. Still, he needs a shower. Slowly, he pulls himself from Auruo’s warm arms and gathers up all their clothes on the floor and dumps them into the washer, making sure to pull out his and Auruo’s wallets from the jeans and check for any other stuff that might be hiding in the pockets.

As soon as that was started Levi climbed into the shower with an aspirin for the quickly approaching headache,  getting a mouthful of shower water to down it.

When he finishes showering he dries off in the bathroom, slowly creeping back into his bedroom. He notices with relief that Auruo is still asleep, and wastes no time getting dressed, throwing on some shorts, and an old hoodie Hanji had gave him; he was not in the mood to fuck around with his binder.

He wants to clean so he does, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie around his elbows before donning his rubber gloves and scrubbing down every counter surface in the kitchen. He stops only when he hears the washer go off, peeling the gloves off his hands to go switch the clothes from the washer to the dryer, heading back into his room to snatch his phone off the night stand.

Auruo looks good in his bed. He drowns out the thought by cleaning until Hanji calls him to get all the details.

Auruo wakes up at 4:12 to the sound of Levi putting his clothes from the night before away and something delicious smelling in the air. His stomach makes a noise somewhat similar to a dying whale and alerts Levi, who looks at him with a barely concealed amused expression.

“Oh, you’re up.”

“Am now, babe.”

“I washed your clothes for you, your phone and wallet are on the nightstand beside you; clothes are in this basket.”

Not only is Auruo caught off guard, he’s completely shocked. He… doesn’t know how to respond at first, his hookup just did his goddamn laundry. And oh my sweet fucking god he looks adorable, in shorts that show off the milky expanses of his thighs and practically swimming in a black hoodie with a _science_ pun on it.

Levi heads for the doorway of his bedroom, stopping in the entrance and peering back at him. “If you want something to eat hurry up and get dressed.”

He rushes to obey.

Now that he’s not entirely fucking drunk anymore, he can take a moment to look around and really appreciate the other man’s apartment. It’s clean, nice and neat with little touches of Levi everywhere. It fits him.

His mouth waters as he heads towards the kitchen, heart stopping at what he sees.

There’s food made, sitting warm in the pan on the oven and a half-full pot of coffee made sitting on the holder on the counter. Levi is sitting at the kitchen’s bar, playing on his phone and sipping a cup of coffee. He ate earlier, as made clear by the empty plate sitting in front of him.

There’s a small pill sitting on the counter near the coffee pot and after a quick examination Auruo can tell that it’s aspirin. He’s feeling things. He’s feeling many things.

It feels strange searching through the cabinets for a plate a cup but Levi picks up on it, and without looking up from his phone, directs Levi to where it all is. He sits down at the bar beside Levi, grabbing a serving of what looks to be scrambled eggs with bacon and other spices mixed it.

He takes one bite of it and moans, quickly taking the aspirin with a sip of coffee before eating the rest of the eggs, going back to get a 2nd serving.

“Like that, don’t you?” Levi hummed, suppressing a soft smile.

“Oh my god-- _Marry me._ ”

Levi froze, as Auruo, completely oblivious to what he had done, kept eating. Levi would deny the flutter in his chest till the day he died.

After Auruo finished eating and Levi washed the dishes, with Auruo’s insistent help (Levi put him on drying duty.) It came time for Auruo to leave, even though neither of them seemed to want to go.

With Auruo milling awkwardly by the door, talking to Levi, trying to find any reason to prevent the inevitable before accepting his fate. “This was… fucking amazing, do you wanna maybe hang out again some other time?”

With the alcohol gone so went his confidence with it, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Levi looking up at him passively, and Auruo thinks that no, Levi wouldn’t want to hang out with him again god Auruo why the fuck would you ask that-- and then Levi reaches over and plucks his phone from his shaking hands, calls his own cell via Auruo’s phone, before saving himself as a contact in Auruo’s phone and saving Auruo in his own cell as one.

He handed Auruo’s cell back to him, ushering him out the door with a slight smile on his lips. He just stood there in the hallway for a minute, completely blank before a grin broke on his face, turning to stroll over to the elevator and take it to the bottom floor, managing to make it outside before letting out a whoop of excitement.

 

_[text: mr. mistake] guess who ; )_

 

_[text: tiny drinking warrior]: go die._

 

Auruo’s face was going to get frozen in a grin at the rate he was going at, calling for a cab and lingering by the street to wait for it while texting.

 

_[text: mr. mistake] me n’ u, this friday, 8:30 pm,_

_[text: mr. mistake] shitty horror movie with overpriced snacks_

_[text: mr. mistake] y/y?_

 

_[text: tiny drinking warrior]: this feels rigged_

 

_[text: mr. mistake] got it, ill pick you up at 7, we’re getting dinner first baby_

 

_[text: tiny drinking warrior]: hmm_

_[text: tiny drinking warrior]: alright_

_[text: tiny drinking warrior]: but i pick the shitty horror movie._

_[text: tiny drinking warrior]: and i want candy._

 

_[text: mr. mistake] anything for you little love ; )_

 

The cab shows up and he hops in it with childlike glee, giving the address of the club they were at the night before to go pick up his car he had abandoned in the parking lot in favor of getting drunk and laid. Relaxing in the back and stretching out his legs, he kept texting.

 

_[incoming group text]_

_[sender: auruo bossard/bosshard]_

_[recipients: gunther schultz/onion boy, erd gin/golden retriever]_

 

_[text: bosshard] BOYS you would not BELIEVE the night i just had_

 

_[text: onion boy] what law did you break now_

_[text: golden retriever] DONT LEAVE US HANGING MAN_

 

_[text: bosshard] boys… i have a date._


End file.
